


A promise fulfilled

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [21]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: A continuation from Sharing a bed. What happens when Scott visits Lexi like he promised.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Beyond all reason [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109202
Kudos: 28





	A promise fulfilled

"I'm only here because I promised Jaal."  
"I should tell him when your check ups are scheduled. Maybe I won't have to chase you then." She turned off her scanner and gently touched his elbow.  
"And deprive you of the fun of catching me?"  
"Oh, yes. How could I forget the joy that brings me", she deadpanned.

"Ow." He pulled his arm away from her as her hand found a sore spot. "Stop that."  
"I need to so I can fix it. Let me see."  
"No." He evaded her grasp. She rolled her eyes as she entered something into her omni-tool. "Lexi, it's fine. Just bruised. Clear me so I can get suited up. Voeld is waiting."  
"No."  
"What do you mean no?"

The door opened and Jaal walked in.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"You called Jaal? Really?" Of all the things she'd done to get him into and keep him in the med bay, he never thought she'd do this.  
"He won't stay still so I can examine his arm."  
"Sitting right here. And we're done." He got to his feet and walked to Jaal, who was blocking the doorway. "Move."  
"Taoshay", Jaal murmured, brushing a hand over his cheek. "Let Lexi examine you. For me. Please."

He couldn't explain it but when he spoke to him like that, he'd do anything he asked. And Jaal was starting to realize it too. Which could prove problematic if he was one to take advantage but that was the furthest thing on his mind. All Jaal's focus was on taking care of him. On making sure he was happy. He never had anyone like him. He wanted no one else. Now or in the future. He was Jaal's. Heart and soul.

He grabbed Jaal's hand and walked back to the bed, sitting down on it. He was silent as Lexi completed her examination. An unintentional wince and pulling out of Lexi's grasp was soothed by Jaal's light touch and whispered words. The disappointment that he would be grounded for at least a day was swiftly replaced by joy as Jaal told him they could find something to do to make the time go by faster and whisked him back to their room. His recovery was too short for his liking.


End file.
